


Love is (not) under the Mistletoe

by Laurana117



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Atheism, Fluff, M/M, Twist on fake/pretend relationship, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was disowned by his family for being gay when he was eighteen. And ever since then he swore off families. He is holding onto the oath even though he has been dating Thor for four years. He refuses to meet Thor’s family. They strike a deal for Christmas, Loki has to meet Thor’s family but they’re pretending to only be friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know how I said I was in college? That's where I've been. You can expect updates on most of my stories over the next few days. Thanks, and enjoy my fluffy atheist Thorki holiday fic.

“Are you going to spend Christmas with me?”

Loki looked up from the computer he was typing on. He raised his eyebrow. “Are you going to spend it with your family?”

“I always do. You know this.”

“Then I won’t. You’ll have fun with your family. Natasha and I want to go see an Opera anyway.” Loki said as he returned to his typing.

“I want you to come to Christmas with my family.”

Loki rolled his eyes and finally looked up at Thor. Giving him the attention he deserved.

Thor was his pretty serious boyfriend. They had been together for four years, and Loki hadn’t been happier than now. He loved Thor. A lot.

Thor was extremely handsome. He was extremely kind. He was one of the best things to happen in Loki’s life.

But Loki couldn’t bring himself to meet Thor’s family.

His own had disowned him eight years ago, and Loki hadn’t spoken to them or even heard from them in years.

He had… problems with the thought of going to meet Thor’s family. Because this irrational part of himself was afraid of families and familial ties. He could barely rationalize it to himself, much less to Thor. But a part of him was scared that if he went then all the family happiness would end.

What if they couldn’t cope with the fact that Thor was really gay? And seeing him with Loki was the final straw?

It was unlikely. And really, Loki had mostly heard positive things about Thor’s family. But the fear was still there.

Besides, Loki had Thor for most of the year. He could relinquish him to his family for Christmas.

“We always talk about this Thor. And you know how I feel.”

“But Loki, it’s been four years.” Thor all but pleaded. “They deserve to meet you. They’ve been asking for ages when they can meet you.”

Loki swallowed. He supposed that they had been dating for four years… Longer than a lot of their friends had been with their significant others. But the fear was still there. The guilt and shame he had felt when his family turned on him.

And now, the loneliness was easier than opening up. Plus, it would suck to form attachments to Thor’s family if they broke up.

Loki swallowed and then looked up at Thor. He made sure his eyes were wide and green. “I haven’t spent the holidays with anyone other than Natasha in years. I don’t know if I can do the family stuff.”

Thor threw his hands up in the air. “You don’t have to do anything! My family will literally do anything you want! My Mom has a Vegetarian cookbook that she keeps meaning to use whenever you come to visit.”

Loki reached out and laid his hand over Thor’s. “I’m sorry. But I can’t. You know why.”

Thor sighed. “Okay.” He said.

Loki hoped that was the end of the conversation.

It wasn’t.

Thor moped around constantly. Loki would turn a corner out of their bedroom and find Thor on the phone with his Mom. Or Loki would open Thor’s computer and find he had changed the background to a family picture. Or Loki would come home from work and find Thor playing sad Christmas music.

“I don’t get it. I’ve never spent Christmas with his family before.” Loki said to Natasha one day in the office. “It’s not like it’s a big deal. Thor takes two weeks off work and goes home and you and I go on a gay guy trip.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Thor is dramatic. You knew what you were getting into.”

“I know Thor is dramatic. It’s just that this is a whole new level. He’s so pathetic. I can’t stand it.” Usually when Thor was sad Loki delighted in being the one to make him laugh. There weren’t a lot of things better than making Thor smile at you.

But now Loki was the reason Thor was sad. And Loki didn’t know how to make it better.

Go home and meet the family? Flashes of Loki’s Father kicking him out kept appearing. How could Loki trust the Odinsons to be different than the Laufeysons?

He couldn’t.

“So go home with him. I don’t see why you’re upset, even if they don’t like you they have to pretend to for Thor’s sake.”

“It’s different. We’re gay, we’re not some straight cute couple.” Loki said.

“You sound ridiculous. Besides you’re adorable. They’ll love you.”

Loki’s jaw dropped. “How can you say that? You don’t even know them! Besides I’m not cute.”

Natasha laughed and ruffled Loki’s hair. “Why don’t you just say you’re Thor’s friend? That way you can gauge and see whether they’re bigots or not.”

Loki blinked. That idea wasn’t… terrible.

In fact it kind of made sense. Loki and Thor weren’t super into PDA so they probably wouldn’t get found out.

Loki went home from work and found Thor moping around the living room. Sad holiday piano music was playing and Thor was haphazardly putting some decorations up.

“Thor.” Loki said with his hands on his hips.

“Yes Loki?” Thor even sounded defeated.

“I think I can go home with you.”

Thor brightened. It was like the clouds breaking and the sun coming out. He was beautiful. “Really?”

“Yeah. But on one condition.”

Thor didn’t say anything, he just raised his eyebrows in expectation.

“We don’t tell your family we’re dating. As far as they’re concerned you and I are just friends.” Loki said staunchly.

Thor’s brow furrowed. “What? Why would we do that?”

“Because if I’m just the friend then they won’t freak out.”

“They’re not going to freak out!”

“Trust me Thor, I’ve been through this before.” Loki said as he held up a hand. “This is the only way I’ll go visit your family. Either you tell them I’m your best friend or I go see the opera with Natasha.”

Thor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “They know your name Loki. I’ve talked about you on literally every phone call and visit for the last four years.”

Something warm wrapped around Loki’s heart. Love was such a strong emotion.

“This is the only way Thor. Take it or leave it.” Loki said as he crossed his arms.

“Okay fine. I’ll tell them we’re just friends.” Thor said. And then he bounded over and wrapped Loki in a hug. “I’m so excited! You’ll love them I promise.”

And that was how Loki found himself packed into the car with Thor, a suitcase and a few presents a few days later on the way to Thor’s parent’s house.

Loki tried to ignore the sense of foreboding in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki knew Thor had a brother. Distantly, Loki knew this. He had heard about the brother for years and sometimes it sent a pang through his heart. Loki used to have an older brother, or maybe he still did. He wasn’t sure where Byleistr was these days.

Loki knew that the brother, Baldur had a wife. Of course Loki knew. Baldur’s wife was named Sigyn and she was pretty.

They had a kid.

It was one thing hearing about the kid. It was an entirely different thing seeing the kid fly out of the house and into Thor’s arms. She was a little blond girl who looked shockingly like her uncle.

Thor just laughed and picked her up. “Hello Freyja.” He said happily.

Loki raised his eyebrow at the domesticity. Thor always had held a soft spot for children.

The rest of the family piled out of the house and were all smiles.

Thor’s Mother in particular approached him and said “Hello Loki.” She was a tiny blond woman who looked remarkably like her son. “I’m glad to have you over for Christmas.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Loki said as he reached out to shake her hand only to have her grab him and hug him.

“You’re so skinny.” She said as she started feeling his waist and ribs.

“I have a fast metabolism Mrs. Odinson.” Loki said a little defensively. He thought he looked great, and Thor liked thinner people so he couldn’t go about gaining much weight.

“Of course you do!” She said brightly. “Call me Frigga or Mom, Mrs. Odinson is for strangers.” And then she went off to inspect Thor.

Loki was glad he’d just come to their house as a friend, no doubt they would be all over him by now. Instead he watched the people crowd around Thor, and Thor the extrovert that he was just laughed and introduced Loki.

Baldur and Odin both shook Loki’s hand while Sif, Thor’s childhood friend looked him over. Sif was a short and somewhat chubby woman. Apparently she and Thor had had a few brief flings, but then she got married and Thor was single for a while before ending up with Loki.

Loki knew he was an upgrade.

“It’s good to finally meet you.” Sif said as she shook Loki’s hand. Her eyes were kind but calculating. “Thor told us a lot about you.”

“I’ve heard about you too.” Loki said.

“Well come inside!” Frigga said brightly. “I have appetizers ready, and dinner will be ready in a little bit.”

Frigga started herding everyone inside and Loki went to open the trunk and get their luggage. He could make himself useful while Thor talked to his family.

“Oh Loki, you don’t need to do that. Baldur will get the luggage for you. I hope you’re alright with sleeping in Thor’s room, Fandral is on the couch.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and Thor just shrugged. “Yeah it’s fine.” Loki said with a smirk.

He followed them inside the house already feeling decidedly uncomfortable.

Thor’s family house was huge. Loki remembers his old house had never been this nice, and it had never been so packed with people. Thor and Loki were in Thor’s old room, Sif and her husband were in another, Baldur and his family were in Baldur’s, Frigga and Odin were in the master bedroom, and Fandral was on the couch.

Loki was herded into the living room and ended up on the couch with Sif and Freyja while everyone else was on the other furniture. Frigga flittered around the room before settling next to Thor and asking him all sorts of questions.

He’d forgotten how inquisitive mothers were. They wanted to know everything.

Thor’s niece was kicking her feet over the edge of the couch. One stray motion had her landing in Loki’s lap. She just giggled. Loki couldn’t remember the last time he was in such close vicinity to children. She was a right ball of energy.

Sif held her hands out and Freyja squirmed over to her. “Don’t spend a lot of time around kids?” Sif asked coolly.

“Not too much.” Loki said as he settled back onto the cushions.

“Thor said you work in publishing.” Sif said conversationally.

“I do.” Loki said. “It’s pretty boring.”

They were interrupted by Thor’s loud laughter. Baldur had apparently said something funny, and he was laughing. Loki watched them curiously.

He couldn’t help wondering what would happen if the family knew that Loki was actually Thor’s boyfriend. Would they still love Thor? Baldur was heterosexual, and had a kid and a wife. So maybe that would be enough for them to forgive Thor.

“Thor said it’s been a while since you’ve celebrated Christmas.” Sif said quietly.

Loki turned to her. Apparently Thor talked about Loki a lot. “Yeah it’s been a few years. It hasn’t been much of a loss since I’m not religious, but it’s nice of Thor to invite me.”

Sif cracked a smile. “I’ll make you some special egg nog if you need it. But you shouldn’t worry. Everyone wants to meet you and they’re happy to have you here. Especially since you make Thor happy.”

“It’s not hard to make Thor happy.” Loki said and desperately wished he had a drink or something to have an out of the conversation.

Sif just laughed. “That’s true.”

Loki crossed his arms which probably did nothing to hide how uncomfortable he felt. But he couldn’t help it. Thor’s family was so nice already. They let a family friend like Sif stay with them and celebrate, and seemed perfectly fine with Loki there.

Dinner turned out to be quesadillas, strange for the holidays and a Swedish family, but who was Loki to judge? Baldur made one without meat and extra vegetables without even asking, and Loki tried not to show how nice that had been.

Everyone filed out after that, and most everyone ended up back in the living room. Thor saved Loki a spot next to him, and Loki hoped that everyone would only see it as a friendly action. After all, he was Thor’s best friend. Which wasn’t completely a lie.

Frigga and Thor talked and everyone joined intermittently, while Loki felt himself leaning into Thor’s side and closing his eyes.

After a few minutes they started talking about him, and as usual Loki listened in.

“Is he tired after the drive?” Frigga asked.

“Yeah, and he didn’t drink as much coffee as usual today. Usually he has two or three cups, he only had one at breakfast.” Thor said.

“Oh poor thing.” Frigga said. “He seems nice, but shy.”

“He’s really nervous.”

“Why? We’re not even that scary.” Sif said.

“His family was a nightmare. He was traumatized by them.” Thor said and Loki could feel Thor start pressing gentle circles into his arm.

“Well he won’t be here. Unless Baldur decides to sing Christmas Carols.” Frigga said.

After that the conversation turned to Baldur and his family, and after a while Thor pulled Loki into the bedroom and they fell into bed.

The next morning as per usual Loki woke up first and before he could stop himself he stumbled into Thor’s family’s kitchen. Luckily no one was there to see him search around for coffee like a zombie.

He had a cup and was sitting at the table reading emails off his phone when Frigga walked in.

“Good morning Loki.” Frigga said happily.

She started flitting around the kitchen like a fairy, all the while talking to Loki.

“Thor told me you like your coffee, well if you need any there’s some in this cupboard. I hope you slept well.” She showed him the stash which he had already found. “The boys are all going fishing, but if you want to stay here and bake cookies with the girls it will probably be more fun. Thor said you’re not a big fisher or hunter.”

No. Usually vegetarians aren’t into fish and game.

“I can bake cookies with the girls.” Loki said. “I can’t promise I’ll be any good at it.”

Frigga sat down opposite from him with a grin that mirrored Thor’s in so many small ways. A pang went through Loki’s heart. Here he was, meeting Thor’s Mom and seeing all their little similarities, and Thor would probably never ever meet Farbauti. There would never be a time when Thor would meet Loki’s Mom and see all their similarities.

Not that there would be any after all the years apart.

“Between you and me,” Frigga started with a wink. “Sif is not too good at baking cookies. I’m sure you’ll do great. However, Sigyn is an artist.”

“I’m not surprised.” Loki said.

Silence fell around them as Frigga got up to get some cereal. Without asking, she poured Loki a bowl and set it down in front of him.

Loki had forgotten how dead set Moms were on feeding people.

“So.” Frigga said after a few more minutes. “I wanted to ask, you know that the Supreme Court ruled same sex marriage legal, have you given it any thought?”

Loki’s stomach dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

“Uh. I’m not really the marrying type.” Loki said uneasily. “It’s a nice gesture for the LGBT community, but not really one that will affect me.”

“Oh.” Frigga said as she sat down. “That’s a shame. Mothers love seeing their children get married and having babies.”

Loki shrugged. “My Mother couldn’t care less what I’m up to, so not all mothers unfortunately.”

“We don’t all have to parent like our parents.” Frigga sent a pointed look in his direction at that.

Huh. Had Thor spoken with his Mother about them? It hardly seemed likely that Thor’s Mom would talk to a friend like this. But then again Loki was out of practice…

Before Loki could respond Odin shuffled into the kitchen. He gave Frigga the faintest flicker of a smile and then turned to Loki. “Let’s go.” He said and went for the back door.

Loki raised an eyebrow but figured he really should follow, and his conversation with Frigga had been just a touch too unsettling.

Odin put a coat on and handed Loki a coat that definitely was going to be too big for him but he put it on anyway and stepped outside. The wind bit at his skin and tried to slam the door closed, but Loki caught it in time. He didn’t want to wake Freyja up.

Loki turned from the door and almost threw himself back inside, because _Odin was holding an axe!_

But upon further inspection Odin was just holding it out and gesturing for Loki to take it. He raised an eyebrow at Loki’s reaction but didn’t say anything.

Loki hoped they weren’t going to kill someone. Because the axes were seriously scary.

Odin led Loki around the house and he found a pile of wood. What?

“Have you ever chopped wood before?” Odin asked.

“No.” Loki said as he felt the weight of the axe.

“Hmm. Usually I make the men in the family go fishing but since you aren’t you have to do something else.” Odin said.

“What? Why?” Loki asked.

“Even Fandral had to prove himself worthy. I didn’t let him sleep on the couch until he caught a fish. So we’re going to chop some wood.”

“But I have no idea what I’m doing.” Loki said weakly.

“It’ll get you prepared for parenthood then.”

“Parenthood? Why would I need to prepare for _that?_ ”

“You never know what the future holds.” Odin said. “Now, the first step in chopping wood is…”

An hour later Loki’s arms were completely sore and he felt hot and sweaty inside the huge winter coat that wasn’t even his. Odin was not a talkative fellow, but he seemed nice enough.

Loki helped him put wood in a wheelbarrow and they brought it to the back door.

“Now we can have a fire.” Odin said as he stamped snow off his shoes.

“Am I a man now?” Loki asked.

“Of course. Welcome to the family.” And then Odin extended a hand.

Loki shook his head in confusion. “What was that-“

“I take all my sons fishing. I had to alter it a bit.” Odin said. “Now come inside, Baldur said he would make pancakes.”


End file.
